


Только не прекращай ласк

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Вольфрам приходит к Гвендалю, чтобы самым безумным способом отвлечь себя и его от мыслей о случившейся трагедии. Гвендаль не может отказать





	Только не прекращай ласк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Keep Touching.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412644) by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot). 



Гвендаль знал, что должен остановить Вольфрам до того, как станет слишком поздно, но думал, что, похоже, уже бесполезно. Поздно было уже тогда, когда они прискакали в город и нашли там сгоревшую церковь, перепуганного ребенка, пропавшего короля и мертвого брата.  
У него даже не стоял, когда Вольфрам расстегнул ему брюки, но прикосновения брата были твердыми и уверенными, и от того, что мозоли от меча были чуть в других местах, чем у него самого, Гвендалю стало тесно в собственной шкуре. А затем Вольфрам, склонившись к нему, принялся лизать и ласкать его член, вылизывать яйца и забирать их в рот, и пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы не забыть дышать, когда член начал твердеть от внимания, уделяемого ему Вольфрамом.  
Гвендаль отметил, что сейчас мог бы заставить Вольфрама прекратить, но момент был упущен, когда брат вновь посмотрел на него – тем самым взглядом, который достался Гвендалю, когда он сегодня вошел в студию с новостями. И этот взгляд напомнил Гвендалю о временах, когда Вольфрам был моложе и гораздо, гораздо честнее: тогда его глаза молили сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Вольфрам смог сохранить здравый рассудок, и выдавали всю глубину разбитого сердца их владельца.  
И вновь, как и тогда, Гвендаль не сказал сразу же «Нет», но на этот раз не он опустился на колени – теперь Вольфрам вобрал его в рот. Дыхание Гвендаля срывалось, он поддавал вверх бедрами, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотник кресла – лишь бы не в светлые волосы брата. Он не удержался и посмотрел на Вольфрама, наблюдая, как растягиваются тонкие губы, обхватывая его член, как язык ласкает его возбужденную плоть… А потом тот сомкнул пальцы на основании члена Гвендаля, и у того вновь перехватило дыхание, стоило ему увидеть, как брат опустил свободную руку вниз, между собственных ног и начал быстро двигать ею.  
Гвендаль закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и постарался думать лишь о том, какой у Вольфрама прекрасный и горячий рот, как хорошо, когда он порхающими движениями языка проходится по головке – что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что ему сосет его же собственный брат. Он положил руку на шею Вольфрама, чтобы удержать его на месте, сосредотачиваясь только на чудесных ощущениях, пытаясь скорее кончить – и надеясь, что Вольфрам тоже скоро кончит.  
Потому что Вольфраму было это нужно, он просил об этом, о поддержке – а Гвендаль не понимал его, потому что раньше это делал Конрад. Конрад был единственным, кто понимал и смирял дурные настроения младшего брата. А Гвендалю достаточно было увидеть потемневшие и припухшие глаза Вольфрама – и он знал, что не откажет брату, о чем бы тот ни попросил.


End file.
